Outcast
by Dark Sault
Summary: What really happens to the ponies that are banished? Well, Nature is about to find out when she is accused of treason. She is then banished to village of the outcast, where all the outcast are sent to. After being sent to the town, Nature must now be forced to live in the world of the outcast. But when one mishap occurs, the outcast erupt in an uproar. Will Nature help the outcast?
1. The Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLP. All I own is part of this story and some ideas. Nature, a few OCs and some ideas belong to FlitterShy.

**A Dark Sault's and FlitterShy's story**

* * *

Chapter 1: the punishment

_How did this all happen_, Nature thought to herself as she blindlessly looked around her small, dark prison. Mildew hung heavily in the air, a small draft of wind came through the cracks of the walls, Nature shuddered. Chains clattered against the cemented ground as Nature desperately tried to loosen the tightened shackles from her legs, neck and mid-section, preventing her from opening up her wings. Dark crystals stick to Nature's horn to prevent her from casting any spells. Nature looked around trying to figure out how to escape, which she knew it was pointless.

Moonlight shimmered through the cracks of the walls, giving Nature just enough light to see what her prison cell looked like. Her cell was small, only allowing her to twist and turn in this small prison cell. Mold covers most of the prison's walls, rotten, uneaten food, decays in one of the corners of the prison, sometimes the smell becoming unbearable to withstand.

Nature's blue coat with dark blue stripes is now coated with dirt, dry mud, dried blood and tree sap. There are a few scratches all over her coat as she went over them with her hoof, remembering how she got them. Nature's purple and light pink mane and tail are now tattered and still had some leaves, dirt and tree sap. Her purple reptilian eyes have lost some of its color due to the lack of sunlight in the prison cell.

It has been two weeks since her capture, but Nature can remember it like it was yesterday. She has no idea what she has done, but what ever it is, it can't be good. _I should get some sleep, my punishment for my crimes is tomorrow_, Nature thought to herself as she laid down the best way she can. Nature closed her eyes and prepared for the nightmare that came to her ever since she was thrown into this dark reality. Hoping that this time, it won't come, that all of this might be one big nightmare.

* * *

_Nature's eyes open up to her home, the place where she was born and raised in. Where all her fond memories took place. But Nature knew all too well how it would all end. Nature paced to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, she was back to normal. No more scratches, no more tree sap, no more being dirty. Nature took a good long look in the mirror at her old self, trying to remember the happy days that were now lost forever. _

_Nature sadly sighed at what was her old life, that life she will never get back. Please, won't somepony help me, she thought to herself. Just then, there is a pounding at her door, like someone desperately trying to get in. Nature walked to the front door, only to be blown back by a magical blast. Where the door used to be are three royal guards, one unicorn and two Pegasus. "Nature," the unicorn said in a strict voice, "You are under arrest for treason." _

_Nature's mind was racing, even though she's been through this many times, but she had no control over it. Nature's heart hammered against her ribcage as only one thing came to Nature's head. Run. Nature turned and rushed to the gigantic window in the back. "Seize her!" the unicorn ordered as the two Pegasus raced toward Nature to stop her escape attempt. _

_Nature didn't have time to rethink this over as she smashes through the window, sending shards of glass to cut deeply into her coat. Blood splattered from Nature's forehead where she used her head as a battery ram, causing her vision to turn red. Nature took off towards the forest that was only twenty feet from her house. _

_Nature's head started to pound because she loss too much blood, but she kept going. Hoping this time she can get away this time around. But as always, she had no control over her dream. As she flew, she was slammed by a royal guard into a tree, causing that tree to tumble down. Despite all the pain Nature was in, she got up and started to stretch out her wings, but a sudden pain went through her right wing. She closed them right away and then started running on foot to escape from the royal guards that were still after her._

_Nature kept running, desperately trying to escape her inevitable capture. As Nature kept running, the royal guards try to tackle her to the ground, but she easily dodges them. One of the royal guard successfully tackles Nature to the ground. "Got ya!" the guard said with a smile on his face. Out of fear, Nature started to charge up her horn. Before the guard could stop her, Nature shot it, catching the guard in his chest, sending him flying across the clearing._

_Nature was about to see if the guard was okay, but stops herself when she reminds herself this is all a dream. The royal guard got up, looking really angry of what Nature did to him. Thankfully, his armor was able to stop the magical blast from taking heavy damage to his actual body or worse, death. "You will pay for that!" the royal guard snared, taking off toward her, ready to tackle her once again. _

_Before Nature could control herself, she turned around a bucked, coming in contact with part of the royal guard's unprotected face, sending the royal guard to fly once again. The guard lands heavily against a tree, causing that tree to violently shake, but surprisingly not fall. Nature knew this part all too well. But she was too afraid to go on with this nightmare._

_But like always, she had no control as her body moved by itself towards the slumped royal guard. Nature slowly stuck her hoof out to turn the royal guard to face her, turning the guard to her. Nature almost vomited when she saw the royal guards face. Underneath the guard's helmet, his face was slightly smashed in, blood covered most of his face, his muzzle bent in an awkward position. Even though Nature went through this many times over, she just couldn't keep reliving this same event over and over again._

_The guard open his eyes weakly before coughing up more blood. The guard then looks at Nature sadly, almost in tears. "I'm-I'm s-s-sorry." the guard said in a weak voice before closing his eyes for the last time, his heavy breathing coming to a complete halt. Nature was started to feel tears slowly swell in her eyes. But before she could release any of them, she was then forcefully brought to the ground by the other royal Pegasus guard. _

_Nature's head slams hard on the ground, dazing her. the guard strains her legs by putting on magnetic cuffs, forcing natures legs to lock up against each other. The royal guard then pulls Nature to a standing position, also making sure she stood upright. Nature waited patiently as the royal guard was yelling stuff in her face. _

_"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled, causing the royal guard to stop yelling in Nature's face and stand guard. "And you thought you could escape? Nice attempt, but they all do end in one way." the voice said, before the unicorn royal guard from earlier came into the clearly, smiling devilishly. "I like how all you can simply escape easily." the unicorn said, his smile widening even more. _

_"Huh ,sir?" the Pegasus said sadly, not looking at the unicorn directly. "What is it?" the unicorn snapped, not liked being interrupted from his job. All the Pegasus did was point to where the other royal guard was laying. The unicorn looked where his fellow comrade, the unicorn gasped lightly before running to the fallen Pegasus. _

_"Sir?" the Pegasus asked after a very long time of silence as Nature watched patiently as the unicorn was silently sitting sadly, not moving a muscle. "Sir?" the Pegasus asked again, kinda getting scared of the awkward silence. Suddenly, the unicorn whipped around, his face covered behind his helmet, but he was clearly angry. "__**You**__!" the unicorn said in a very venomous voice, ready to tear Nature apart. "Wait, Death Strike." the Pegasus said, but was pushed out of the way._

_Nature could only watch as Death Strike angrily made his way towards her. Without a warning, Death Strike smacked Nature as hard as he could, knocking Nature unconscious and ending her nightmare._

* * *

Nature opens her eyes to the sound of something banging on her cell door. "Come on! Wakey, wakey. The council is waiting, we shouldn't keep them waiting." the voice said to her. Nature slowly got up and stretched, taking her time to get herself out of her cell. "Hurry up!" the guard ordered, before Nature is magically pulled forcefully out of her cell, causing Nature to fall flat on her face.

"That's much better," the guard said, then he quietly chuckled to himself. Nature turned her head to see Death Strike looming over her, having a stern expression. Nature slowly got up and shook herself. "Ho-how was the funeral?" Nature asked, her voice a little dry from not speaking in over two weeks and the lack of water being brought to her cell.

Nature learned that the Pegasus she killed was 1st rank officer Lightning Tornado. He had a wife and a foal that was born a few days before his death and now they are husbandless and fatherless. A pang of guilt rushed through Nature every time Nature thought about them and Lightning.

Death Strike looked angrily at Nature once again. Without a warning, Death Strike slammed his hoof across Nature's face so hard, creating another scar to be added to Nature's scars and blood to spill from Nature's mouth and nostrils. The force of that blow caused Nature to stumble to the ground, causing more pain throughout her already sore body.

Death Strike then walked to Nature and then put his hoof onto Nature's neck and applying pressure, causing oxygen to be cut off from her. Nature struggled for air as Death Strike slowly bent down to Nature's ear. "You don't mention that again! Your not your a nobody now. So that means that you don't get to know anything anymore."

Nature was about to pass out from the lack of air being brought to her. But, suddenly, Death Strike removed his hoof, making Nature hack and cough before she started breathing in fresh air to her lungs. "Now, come on! A bath has been assembled for you." Death Strike said, then led Nature to where the royal baths were located.

Death Strike and Nature arrived to the royal baths, where two other guards waited for her. "You got five minutes." one of the guards said, before Nature walked into the baths area. The bath area was steaming as a large tub of hot water was waiting for her. Nature quickly got in and started washing up.

By the time Nature was done, the crystal blue water was now musky brown with a hint of red from the fresh and dried blood. Nature used one of the brushes to straighten out her mane and tail. That was the best bath she have ever tooken in her whole life since this all happened. Nature then looked herself in the mirror, knowing that even though she is clean, the scars and the memories of what happen still remain with her. And will remain with her for the rest of her life.

"One more minute!" the guard yelled, snapping Nature back to reality. Nature simply walked to the door and opened it. "That's okay, I'm already done." she quietly said, before she was escorted by new guards to the council room. Once they made it to the room, which was a large circular room. half of the room's walls were chairs that were all being occupied, except for one, by alicorns. All the chairs were about twenty feet off the ground, except of one that was thirty-five feet off the ground. Nature watched nervously as all the alicorns were silently sitting there, watching carefully on Nature.

Nature swallowed quietly as sweat began to form above Nature's forehead. Just then, there was a flash of light, blinding Nature, before it died down and showed Princess Celestia herself in the taller chair. Nature was slightly graceful to see the princess, but then suddenly turned to sadness when Nature saw Celestia's disapproving look and remembered that she is on trial for treason.

"Shall we begin?" Celestia asked the other alicorns, who gracefully nodded. Celestia then turned to Nature and cleared her throat. "We are all gathered here to give the punishment to Nature for treason, for giving information to the enemies." Celestia announced, as a few alicorn muttered to each other. "Passing letters to the enemies to be exact. Death Strike could confirm this. And for the murder of my 1st rank officer, Lightning Tornado." Celestia said, then continue to Nature personally. "We have heavy evidence of your treason. But before we give our final decision, we will allow you to defend yourself. If your reasons and/or evidence overrule our evidence, we will reconsider." Celestia said.

Nature just nodded, already that whatever she says or shows them, it won't change anything. The alicorns started to mutter to each other again before Celestia ordered the guards to bring the all the evidence to the room. Nature waited patiently as the guards brought all their evidence. "Our first evidence is a letter." Celestia started, before lifting a scroll out form the evidence pile to her, opening it with her magic and clearing her throat once again.

"the letter reads 'Dear Nature, we would like to very much thank you for the information you have been sending us. And we would like to thank you for telling us where the weak spots are to Canterlot, these info would help us a lot. Here, for all your hard work. We'll keep in touch. Sincerely, Mr.'" Celestia read before levitating a small bag of something out of the evidence pile, before being levitated to a table, where whatever was in the bag, to be dumped onto the table.

The alicorns gasp as they watch thirty to forty bits fall from the bag to the table. Mutters begin arise again as Celestia glared at Nature. Nature didn't like where all this could be going. "Do you have anything to say about this?" Celestia asked. Nature just bowed her head down, not sure how to explain any of this to them. "I-I don't know." Nature said, bowing her head down even further.

the alicorns continue to mutter between each, making Nature feel even more nervous. "Please, be quiet." Celestia said, seizing all the alicorn's mutters. "Next, is with the murder of Lightning Tornado." Celestia said, "We would to begin with an eye witness. Guards, would you please bring the eye witness into the room."

The guards nodded and walked to one of the side doors that were behind Nature and returned with another guard. Nature recognized this guard when she tried to escape. "State your name, please." Celestia said, as the Pegasus guard just nodded. "Certainly, my name is Crimson Armor." the Pegasus answered.

"Is it true that you saw the murder?" Celestia asked. Once again, Crimson Armor nodded. "Yes ma'am, I was there." mutters erupted once again amongst the alicorns. "Care to explain to us?"

"Certainly. I was in the woods, chasing Nature for treason. I got left behind when I was told that she went some other way. When I finally realized that I was told wrong, I took off to where they could be. Just then, I saw a light explode a few hundred few away from me, like someone shot a magical blast into the sky. So I took off toward where I saw that light, but when I got there, I saw when Nature bucked Lightning, sending him lying into a tree. I decided to wait in my hiding place, waiting for the right moment to strike. Nature then walked to Lightning and then Lightning said something, but I couldn't hear what he said. And that's when he died. And that's when I decided to take action." Crimson explained his whole story.

"Is there anything else?" Celestia said after a few minutes of silence past. Crimson thought about it for a while and then just shook his head. "Alright, thank you. You may now return to your duties." Celestia said, dismissing Crimson. Crimson bowed, "As you wish," he said before quickly leaving the room.

"Nature," Celestia said, catching Nature's attention. "Would you care to tell us what Lightning said to you?" Celestia asked. Nature bowed her head back down. "I-I don't know what he said, I'm sorry." Nature lied, not totally wanting to really tell what Lightning told her with his final moment.

_Liar_, a voice came inside Nature's head, causing Nature to look around confusedly, wandering who's voice she is hearing. _Your lying is not helping your case_, the voice continued. Nature started to freak out from this but is stopped when Celestia's voice came over her. "Is something wrong, Nature?" the princess asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine." Nature lied again. _No, everything is not fine! I'm accused of treason, I killed somepony, and now I am awaiting my inevitable punishment_, Nature thought to herself. Celestia raises an eyebrow in slight confusion at Nature. "Alright then. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Celestia asked Nature. Nature just shakes her head. "No I don't, ma'am."

Celestia sighs, "We will now begin to decide our decision." Celestia says, as she glided down from her chair to the floor. Mutters between the alicorns pick up once again for the forth time already, but the muttering was the least of her problems as Nature watched Celestia make her way to her.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you. I wish I could help you." Celestia said in a small voice loud enough for only Nature to hear. "I know you didn't mean to kill Lighting. But rules are rules, we must punish you for your crimes." Nature slightly looks up to Princess Celestia. "I know, thank you."

Celestia smiles a little, "I hope for the best for you." Celestia said, then she flew back to her chair, where all the alicorns were staying all silent. "Have you made your decision?" Celestia asked all the alicorns. All the alicorn nodded in response as a yellow alicorn flew up in front of everybody, clearing his throat.

"Yes we have princess. We, the alicorn court, find the suspect, Nature... Guilty with treason and murder of Lightning Tornado." the yellow pony said, making Nature bow her head in defeat. "Our punishment for these crimes put on Nature, to be..." the yellow pony said before stopping, probably trying to tense up Nature, which was kinda working. "To be banished from Equestria!"

* * *

**Please review. Thank you.**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MLP. All I own is part of this story and some ideas. Nature, a few OCs and some ideas belong to FlitterShy.

**A Dark Sault's and FlitterShy's story**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Nature's heart started to hammer against her ribcage as soon as she heard her verdict._ No, th-this can't be happening._ Nature wished this was all a dream, one big horrible, horrible dream. But deep down, she knew that this is all real. That she is being cast off because of treason and murder. _Why is this even happening to me?_ Nature thought to herself.

The alicorn council members begin to talk amongst each other as Princess Celestia gives Nature a sad glance. Nature's body begins to tremble as the council member's voices die down and await for the princesses next order. Everything was quiet for a while as Princess Celestia slowly lifted her head up and spoke. "I will prepare the banishment for Nature early the next morning." Nature shuddered more of hearing those words.

Celestia then glided down from her seat and walked toward Nature. "I'm so sorry this has happened to you." Celestia said, putting her front hoof on Nature's shoulder. Despite Nature being an alicorn by birth, she is still a whole foot shorter than Celestia. "Th-Thank you, your highness." Nature said, not looking Celestia in the eyes. Celestia just sighs and releases her hoof off of Nature's shoulder before walking out of the court.

As soon as Celestia left the court, four guards, including Death Strike, walked into the court and strapped chains around Nature's body again. "I hope you rot where your going." Death Strike hissed into Nature's ear so nopony could hear them before shoving her out of the court room and into the castle hallway.

Nature walked a steady pace, despite the tiredness she was feeling already. Not long into their walk back to the cells, Nature is suddenly thrown into a wall, where she is then pinned to it by three guards. "Hey, what in Equestria are you doing?!" the only escort guard that wasn't doing anything at this point, yells out to them. "Be quiet private Cloud Storm, you'll alert the other guards and ruin all of our fun." Death Strike said before turning his attention to Nature.

"Well, I'm kinda surprised that they didn't give you the execution verdict. Surely I would love to see your head roll after what you did to my comrade." Death Strike said, before slamming his hoof into Nature's exposed stomach, causing her to cough up saliva and blood. "Since they were just going to banish you, I thought it would be delightful to have a little fun before you go." He said as he thrusted his hoof into Nature's chest this time, causing one of her ribs to crack.

Nature was about to scream out in pain, but Death Strike silenced it with a quick jab of his hoof into her throat, causing her to choke on her own scream. "Ah, ah, ah. We don't want to ruin the fun already, now do we?" Death Strike asked with a devilish smile. "Now, if you try and attempt to scream again, I'm going to chop that lovely tongue out of your mouth, got that?" Death Strike said before taking out his sword and dangling it in front of Nature to show her he wasn't kidding.

"Alright, now your going to far, Death Strike. This is a pony your talking to. Why does she have to be punish like th-" private Cloud Storm started but was cut off when Death Strike brought out his rear leg and kicked him hard, sending the private back into the opposite wall. "That is enough outta you, private. The next time you interfere, I'm going to make you polish the whole guard's corridor with your toothbrush." Death Strike threatened before throwing another punch into Nature's chest once more, causing Nature to grunt in pain as she forced herself not to scream.

As Death Strike continued to punch Nature repeatedly into the stomach and chest, Nature caught a quick glance of Cloud Storm flinching with every punch Death Strike throws come in contact with her. By the time Death Strike was done, Nature's stomach and chest were crimson red along with a few broken ribs and slight damage to her body.

The guards let Nature go as she fell to the ground. But before Nature could get up, Death Strike kicked her in the face, causing Nature's mouth, nose and forehead to bleed. "Get up!" Death Strike ordered as he kicked her again. Nature tried to get up, but simply fell back to the ground. "I said GET UP!" Death Strike yelled out and kicked Nature one more time in the face, causing more blood to spill on the castle floor.

"Ugh! Fine, we'll just have to carry her there." Death Strike said before turning to Cloud Storm. "And as for you, if you tell anypony what you witnessed here today, then I'll do the same thing to you. You got that?" Cloud Storm gulps before shaking his head up and down in a fast motion. "Good, you two," Death Strike started, pointing to two escort guards. "You clean up the blood. As for the rest of you, help me get this good for nothing trash back to its cell."

The escort guards salute before the two guards that were assigned for cleaning raced off to get towels to clean up as Death Strike, Cloud Storm and one other escort guard still remained and readied themselves to carry Nature. But instead of actually carrying her, they all grabbed the chains and started pulling, making Nature to be forcefully dragged to her cell.

Once they finished dragging Nature to her cell, Nature's back was all red and some scratches seemed to reopen. Nature forced herself up as the escort guards took off her chains. Death Strike left but not before forcefully shoving Nature into her cell, making Nature skid into her cell. The cell door slammed as all of the escort guards left her alone, all except for one, Cloud Storm.

Nature turned around to see Cloud Storm glaring sadly at the broken form of Nature. Nature continued to silently stare at Cloud Storm as he continued to do the same. Finally, Cloud Storm spoke two words that seemed to cheer up Nature a little. "I'm sorry." he said before he left, leaving Nature alone at last.

Nature felt like crying but a familiar voice came to her, making her stop her crying. _Stop crying, you know nothing is ever accomplished with tears._ Nature's father always told her that whenever she felt like crying. _B-but I really want to cry_, Nature would always say back to her father. _I know, but all crying is going to do for you is temporarily make you feel better, you need to do something about it other than crying. Try a different route of taking on things other than crying_. Nature's father would always respond back to her. And from that day forward, Nature stuck to those words.

Nature painfully twisted herself into her cramped cell to try to get some sleep. Nature then began to think about what could be worst right now; being badly beaten by Death Strike or the actual punishment?

* * *

Nature was awoken out of her dreamless sleep by another group of escort guards, this time no Death Strike, at her cell door. "Nature?" one of the escort guard asked, looking at Nature with serious eyes. Nature nodded as her cell door was unlocked and pushed open. "You are summoned to the courtyard for the banishment ritual." the escort guard said as Nature painfully dragged herself out of her small cell and stood as the other escort guards straightened and tightened the chains around Nature.

As the Escort Guards lead Nature to the courtyard, Nature was noticeably limping there the whole time due to her sore muscles for being in the cell once again and the beating she took yesterday. "You feeling okay?" the head escort guard asked as she noticed Nature limping a little more. Nature nods, "Yeah, I'm fine." The escort guard looks at her one more time before sighing and returning to his position.

Nature's ribs hurt by the time they reached the courtyard, where Princess Celestia was waiting for them. On the ground was a circle with many markings surrounding it. Nature knew by the markings that this must be the banishment/ summoning circle. A circle where somepony must stand in the circle while the other cast a spell similar to the teleportation spell but its casted on somepony else instead of the castor.

But since the spell is too strong, not many unicorns are able to do it and it takes too much energy out of the castor. That's where the markings around the circle come in. The markings are there to help control the spell if the castor is not in total self-control of him/her, making it a lot easier to be used. To summon somepony, however, is quite easy though. All the castor has to do is think of a person and they will appear, but the person they are thinking of must be still long enough to be summoned or the spell won't work.

Nature exanimated the circle as Celestia nodded to the escort guards. The escort guards bowed before turning around and exited the courtyard, leaving Nature alone with Celestia. Celestia turned to Nature with another sad look. "I'm really sorry this happened to you." the princess said as Nature limped onto the circle. "Its okay, there was nothing you could have possibly have done." Nature responded back, still not looking at Celestia in the eyes.

Celestia gave off a little smile before walking to Nature before her horn glowed and touched Nature. Nature felt a shuddering sensation go throughout her entire body as most of her scratches disappeared before Nature felt her all her injuries begin to diminish and fade away. "What the..." Nature said as she looked at her new undamaged body. "A gift from me to you, I couldn't let you go looking like that." Celestia said with a smile.

Before Nature could ask why, Celestia backed up a few steps before her horn started to glow as the circle started to glow as well. Little by little, the circle started to brighten up as Nature could feel herself getting lighter and lighter. Before the spell was able to send Nature away, Celestia yelled out. "Remember Nature, I will find a way to get you outta this mess!" And with that said, Nature dissolved into darkness as she felt herself being teleported to the unknown.

* * *

Nature groaned as she started to feel herself coming to. This is the part Nature hates the most; not being able to control any of her body. This is one of the side effects they get if you are transported through the circle followed by dizziness, tiredness, nauseas and slight memory loss. Nature started to gather herself as she prepared for the worst of where she was brought to. But before Nature could open her eyes, something, like a blindfold, slipped over her face as she is then tied and thrown into something. Nature squirmed as the thing, probably a wagon she thought, wheeled bumpily down the uncharted area.

Judging by how many bumps there going over, they must be on a dirt road. "Quit squirming!" a strict voice said as Nature kept bouncing around the wagon as they kept on the dirt road. The wagon went through many twist and turns, Nature lost count on how many twist and turns they actually did.

Not long after the so many twist and turns, the wagon came to a complete stop. Before Nature could do anything, she is dragged out of the wagon and untied. But before Nature could fight back against this mysterious force, something clamps onto her lower and upper legs, all four of them. Nature tried to move on of her hooves up to see what they clamped onto her but before she could, the things beeped before they jointed together, making Nature fall on her face.

"Perfect! they work. Now get this outcast outta here." a slight deep voice said as Nature's things un-jointed itself back apart before once again thrown into the wagon and dragged to some unknown place. This time, the ride wasn't that long as the wagon stopped five minutes later as Nature is dragged out of the wagon before her blindfold is ripped off her.

First, Nature is met with a very bright light before her eyes adjust to see a valley, not one of those beautiful green valleys full of grass, flowers and other exotic plants with a few blossomed trees scattered around. This valley was sickened with bared ground with only a few surviving yellow grass, as for the trees, there is only a few trees standing but bared and charred.

Before Nature could feel sorry for this valley, she is forced to turn around to see several guards facing her, all of them looking angrily at her. "Enough sightseeing, Outcast, its time you get settled into your new home." one of the guards says to her as Nature looked past their shoulders to see a small town just down the hill they were on.

Nature blinked confusedly as the guards turned around and started walking toward the town. Without being told to, Nature hurried to catch up to the guards as she got a sickening feeling that this town is not going to be like any other town in Equestria, if she's even in Equestria anymore. The sun was beating down on Nature as they made their way into the town as she spotted unicorns, Pegasus and earth ponies walking around on the dirt paths.

Something seemed to catch Nature's attention as she saw that all the ponies she saw, except for all the guards stationed almost everywhere, were wearing some type of bracelets on their lower and upper legs. Most of the bracelets were consisted of either gold, green or both. Nature looked down to see that she's also wearing the bracelets on her lower and upper legs.

As Nature walked through the town as she followed the guards, everybody seemed to stop and look at her in either confused or stunned looks. Every time somebody gave that look to Nature, she simply bowed her head down and continued to walk ahead. Soon, Nature and the guards arrived at a large building. This building was four stories high, half brick half cement, one of the sides is infected with mold, it seemed to lean slightly to the side, almost looking like it was going to topple over or cave in on itself.

"Alright, Outcast, this here town is where you will be staying in for the rest of your life or until we get a pardon from the princess." one guard only wearing gold armor, probably the commander of the guards here, starts to Nature. "Here, you are to live out the rest of your life. But there are rules; Rule number one, you must not inflict any harm or talk hurtful stuff to the guards or you will be severely punished. Rule number two, if you are caught saying anything against the empire, you are sentenced to jail time and if approved, public execution. There are more rules here but you are not worth our time to tell you all the rules, so the full rules are set up in the town hall. Now, do you have any questions?"

The commander looked at Nature who just shook her head. "Good! Now we are going to have a somepony show you around. They'll also show you where you will be living and anything else they have to offer you. So with that said, have a nice life living here." the commander said before turning around and walked into the building, leaving Nature to wonder what to do now.

Nature looked around for the first time to get her surroundings down, hoping it wasn't all that bad. But no matter where she looked, it got a lot worse. The buildings were mostly made out of dry mud and clay as the roofs were made out of sticks. There were no actual windows, except for the building behind her, as they were just cardboard covering the openings. There were no doors but just sheets of fabric hanging loosely from above the doors.

The ponies that live here are not in the best shapes either. All of them are filthy and dirty. Most of them look like they haven't eaten in days along with sleep. All of the ponies faces usually have stress, depressed, or sad faces. Most of the ponies Nature saw usually had blood-shot eyes from stress, lack of sleep or something else.

Nature's stomach cringed as she looked around her new home. _This can't be, this can't be, this can't be_, Nature thought over and over to herself. Just then, something touches Nature's back, making Nature jump and turn around to see a mare half her size standing before her. "Jeez, not only a full hour in this town and your already jumpy. Man I give you three weeks." the pony said to Nature before letting out a small chuckle to herself.

Nature looked at this pony, with a confused look. This pony was dark purple with lavender eyes, a light purple and pale pink mane and tail, a blue six sided star as her Cutiemark and she had on green bracelets on her upper and lower legs. Nature then caught sight of something she have never seen in person. "Are...Are those prostatic wings?" Nature asked shyly.

The purple pony looks at Nature before looking at her wings. "Yeah, these are prostatic wings." the purple pony said sadly before looking down. "Oh, I didn't mean to sadden you, I just wanted to know. You didn't have to tell me if you di-" Nature tried to apologize but the pony stopped her. "It's alright, I think you should know how I got them, well, since you'll be staying with us from now on."

"Huh?" Nature questioned before the purple pony began. "Besides the way, name's Blue Star. But anyways, it all began several years ago, two years before I was sent here. Well, I was a normal Pegasus, and we were secluded to have a fierce storm that day. So we went to work moving the storm clouds, but while moving the storm clouds, one of them accidently went off and struck me and some worker. Unfortunately, the worker that was also struck died of electrocution. The next thing I know is that I'm in the hospital being told that the lightning was able to stop circulation to my wings. So it was either that I could never fly again or remove them and get prostatic wings."

Nature listened carefully as Blue Star continued to tell her story. "After the surgery, they told me it could take months before the wings have fully connected with the nervous system. But it only took a few weeks before I was able to have full control over my prostatic wings. Pretty cool, huh?" Blue Star asked Nature, who just nodded slowly.

"Oh No!" Blue Star suddenly yelled out, catching Nature off guard. "What's the matter?" Nature asked, a little scared of Blue Star's answer. "I nearly forgot that I'm suppose to show you around." Blue Star said suddenly getting a happy grin on her face. "Oh, uh, should we continue?" Nature asked softly.

"Yeah, follow me, newbie." Blue Star says before turning around and walked further into town with Nature forced to follow. "My name's Nature." Nature said once she caught up with Blue Star. "Yeah, but since your new here, I'm going to call you newbie." Blue Star responded back to her.

As Nature and Blue Star walked, Nature watched as the town condition seemed to get worse and worse. Nature's stomach seemed to cringe once more as the condition of this town and the people weren't getting any better. That is until Blue Star and Nature stopped at a whole section of house that seemed to be in better shape than the rest of the town.

"Where are we?" Nature asked as if she has stepped into the twilight zone as she looked at each and every home that looked better than every other house there was. "We are at sector 1. To be more preside, the rich." Blue Star answered as Nature continued to look at the houses. "Sector 1?" Nature asked in complete confusion.

"Our town is split into four sectors, sector 1, 2, 3, and 4. Each one of them are different from each one, but no matter what sector your in, your treated the same. Sector 1 might have rich, but they still have to listen to the rules." Blue Star explained to Nature. "Couldn't sector 1 residents buy their way outta here?" Nature asked.

Blue Star shook her head before explaining more to her. "Not exactly, Sector one might be where the rich live, but their only considered rich because they are able to afford windows and doors and have just enough to feed themselves. They don't have enough to buy themselves out of here."

"Oh, okay..." Nature said, dipping her head down a little. Blue Star sighs before speaking again. "Come on, let's go to sector 2." Before turning around and walking away from sector 1 with Nature walking close by. Soon, they reached sector two that had shops, street markets, and a small factory. "This is sector 2, the industry section. This is where you will find all your goods and other supplies. This is where you will find work here as well."

Nature looked around to see many outcast ponies mingling around the shops and street markets as guards continued to walk through the entire place. "What's with the guards everywhere?" Nature asked as she watched the guards made their way through the shops and street markets. "The guards are just here doing their daily duties. There not much help when anybody needs them. The only time they actually do something is when someone steals or talks trash about them." Blue Star said as Nature continued to watch the guards make their went around the industry section.

Nature then looked at the shops and noticed that all the shops and street markets had in common. "Hey, why is every store have high prices on their fruits and vegetables?" Nature asked. Blue Star looks at Nature with very sad eyes. "Because its so hard to grow anything in this wasteland, so many of the plants are either grown inside our houses or they are shipped from Equestria. But since it is so hard to get a shipping permit to have the products delivered here, we are scared on food." Blue Star explained further. "And since it never rains here, growing something here is impossible. So that is why there are high prices on the fruits and vegetables."

Nature nodded as she looked at one of the shops that were selling their apples and oranges for fifteen bits each. "Can't the Pegasus create a storm to make this land blossom once more?" Nature then asked, remembering that Pegasus are able to create clouds and manipulate them. But Blue Star just shook her head again. "Look, newbie, I would love to explain the whole thing to you but let's finish this tour so I could show your house, okay?"

Nature just nodded as she followed Blue Star to the next sector. But upon reaching sector three, there was a voice shouting something as a mid-aged pony stood there as two guards cautiously stalked near him. "Down with the Empire!" the mid-aged pony yelled as he defended himself against the guards but was tackled by one of them before being brutally beaten before being dragged off towards the building Nature was first at.

"Whoa, that was Quick Match." Blue Star says as she watches Quick Match being dragged into the building as the bystanders that were watching the whole thing just went back to what they were doing. "Who is Quick Match?" Nature asked but only got a sigh from Blue Star. "He's was somepony I know, but can we just leave it at that." Blue Star said, dropping the whole conversation just like that.

Nature let it go but kept it in mind. "Okay, so this is the third sector is basically the middle class section. The ponies that live here only have enough just to feed themselves. This is where me and Dragon Heart lives." Blue Star said as she started her way to the final sector. "Who is Dragon Heart?" Nature asked as she caught up to Blue Star once more.

Before Blue heart could answer to Nature's question, there was a loud bell heard somewhere off in the distance, leaving Nature to wonder what is happening now. "Well, its about time, come on, let's get to the last sector the easy way." Blue Star said, yet again leaving Nature to wonder what Blue Star meant by the 'easy way'.

Before Nature could ask, Blue Star opened her prostatic wings and took off into the sky, where other Pegasi were flying around. "Come on, newbie, you know how to you your wings, don't you?" Blue Star asked as Nature looked at her wings and began to wonder if they are able to work or not.

Nature opened her wings up slowly, thinking that her wings would be to sore to open, but found that they opened with no ease. "Huh?" nature questioned to herself as she started to flap them. Just then, Nature's sudden memory of what happened before she was sent here, came flooding back to her. _Celestia gave off a little smile before walking to Nature before her horn glowed and touched Nature. Nature felt a shuddering sensation go throughout her entire body as most of her scratches disappeared before Nature felt her all her injuries begin to diminish and fade away. "What the..." Nature said as she looked at her new undamaged body. "A gift from me to you, I couldn't let you go looking like that." Celestia said with a smile._

Thank you, Celestia. Nature thought as she flew up to Blue Star. "Be careful, newbie," Blue Star warned to her. "Try and not to go up more than twenty-five feet, because if you do, your bracelets will send out a signal to the Pegasus guards to catch you." Nature nodded as the two flew toward the fourth sector.

The two finally make it to the fourth sector in less than five minutes. Nature and Blue Star land and walk through the last sector. As much horrible things Nature has seen, this is worst than any of them. Most of the houses were missing parts of the their houses. Some houses were missing their roof as fabric as a substitute.

"Well, here you are, your new home." Blue Star said opening Nature's fabric door open for Nature to see inside. Nature could only see a bed and a few furniture set up all around the house. "And this is where the tour ends. well, I hoped you had a fun time on the tour." blue Star turned around and started walking away from Nature.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Blue Star suddenly said as she whipped around and pulled out a small stack of papers to Nature. "What are these?" Nature asked, taking the papers from Blue Star. "Oh, just rules and other boring stuff. Oh, and you better get inside soon or they'll punish you for it. Well, see you tomorrow newbie." Blue Star said in her cheery voice before taking off towards the third sector.

Nature looks at where Blue Star disappeared before looking at the horizon to see that the sun was over the horizon. Nature just sighs and walks into her new house before throwing the papers on a nearby desk. _Oh, what am I going to do?_ Nature thought to herself as the last of the light faded away, leaving Nature in the dark and alone.


End file.
